Reencarnação
Conquista da Força- Soul Society A primeira Reencarnação se torna disponível no nível 110. Antes de atingir o nível 110 você pode coletar Pedras de Reencarnação. *O personagem principal sempre precisa ser reencarnado primeiro. *Depois de sua primeira reencarnação você irá receber 10 Pedras de Reencarnação de graça todos os dias. *Na sua primeira reencarnação você irá receber um Atributo de Poder aleatório e um Efeito Bônus. *Você irá manter o Atributo de Poder e o Efeito Bônus quando Reencarnar novamente. Reencarnar adiciona uma "camada" na sua conta, então você pode fazer coisas que não podia fazer antes da reencarnação. *O Nível de Reencarnação de seu parceiro, pode ser maior que de seu personagem principal. *Parceiros vão continuar nivelando, podendo ser maior que o do seu personagem principal. *Armas e acessórios continuam funcionando mesmo se você for nível abaixo do requerido. O Atributo de Poder pode ser resetado randomicamente com Pedras de Almas. Pedras de Almas vem dos eventos e custa 200 ouros cada. Para receber um atributo avançado, o jogador tem uma chance de conseguir uma com 10 Pedras Espirituais e 200 ouros. O Efeito Bônus pode ser resetado randomicamente com Pedras de Almas.A Pedra de Refinamento das Almas serão conseguidas após a conclusão de todos os estágios CSB King no ranque de pacotes. Atributos de Poder da Reencarnação Sem Reencarnação * -30% de dano contra cada mob e inimigos reencarnado. > > Atributo de Poder Normal * -30% de dano recebido de inimigos com nenhuma reencarnação. Atributo de Poder Avançado * -30% de dano recebido de inimigos com nenhuma reencarnação. * -30% de dano recebido de inimigos com Poder de Atributo normal. *O Atributo de Destruição da 10% de dano adicional e aumenta +6% por nível de reencarnação. *O Atributo da Alma reduz o dano FINAL recebido em 10% e aumenta +6% por nível de reencarnação. O símbolo ">" significa que "este" Atributo não ira receber o efeito de -30% de dano recebido contra o outro. Assim terá de lidar com o seu dano normal. Efeitos Bônus da Reencarnação Nota: Mais efeitos são desbloqueados conforme a Reencarnação aumenta de nível |-| Reencarnação 1= Efeito de Cor da Reencarnação: Verde Nível Necessário: 110 Pedras de Reencarnação necessárias: 500 Custo de Experiência: 800 Mil. |-| Reencarnação 2= Efeito de Cor da Reencarnação: Azul Nível Requerido: 120 Pedras de Reencarnação Necessárias: 1000 Custo de Experiência: 2600 Mil. |-| Reencarnação 3= Efeito de Cor da Reencarnação: Roxo Nível Necesário: 130 Pedras de Reencarnação Necessárias: 2000 Custo de Experiência: 5700 Mil. |-| Reencarnação 4= Efeito de Cor da Reencarnação: Dourado Nível Necessário: 140 Pedras de Reencarnação Necessárias: 4000 Custo de Experiência: 11.1 Bil. |-| Reencarnação 5= Efeito de Cor da Reencarnação: Vermelho Nível Necessário: 150 Pedras de Reencarnação Necessárias: 8000 Custo de Experiência: 20.7 Bil. |-| Efeito de mistura na formação inimiga: Efeitos de Cor da Reencarnação |-| Reencarnação 1= |-| Reencarnação 2= |-| Reencarnação 3= |-| Reencarnação 4= |-| Reencarnação 5= |-| Bugs O custo de experiência para reencarnar está com problema. Se o seu parceiro tem mais de 800mil experiência e você está reencarnando pela primeira vez, você irá continuar no mesmo nível, mas começará com 0 de Experiência you will stay the same level but start at 0 EXP. Categoria:Sistema de Batalha Categoria:Evolução